Make a Choice
by twilightroxtheworld
Summary: “Would you rather love and loose the one you love or never love at all.” Jasper asked calmly. “Neither of course,” Edward answered, his voice shaking. “Well you better make a choice soon because Bella’s time is coming to an end.” AH. OOC


Make a Choice

"Would you rather love and loose the one you love or never love at all." Jasper asked calmly. "Neither of course," Edward answered, his voice shaking. "Well you better make a choice soon because Bella's time is coming to an end." AH. Jessica and Tanya are really OOC.

BPOV

Please don't stare. Please don't stare I chanted in my head. I stepped out of my red truck. I had convinced Charlie not to drive me to school in his cruiser after a long argument and a promise to call him if I needed anything whatsoever even if it was in the middle of class. My black brimmed hat hid the fact that I was nearly bald. My hair was shaved so I had the hair of a little 3 year old boy. It seemed like everyone noticed the return of the revving of the red truck though. They stared and pointed whispering comments about Little Innocent Isabella Swan that has disappeared for 3 months and finally came back.

"BELLA," a voice cried in the distance. I swirled around. To my great pleasure I saw Angela pushing through the crowds of people.

"ANGELA," I squealed happily. "How are you? It's been to long"

"It's been good" she answered. "I love the hat," she exclaimed running her finger around the edge of it.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"So miss like Isabella Swan you think you can just barge into here and steal all the attention," said a annoying high pitched nasally voice.

"Jessica," growled Angela. "Bella isn't barging in. She lives here."

"Sooooooooo," answered Jessica. She jutted out her hip and pushed out her lips to I guess add more physical appeal to herself. "She just doesn't belong"

"Well you can just…..." Angela began to say.

"Angela I really don't want to cause any trouble on the first day back," I whispered.

"Fine," she replied shortly. "Come on Bella. Let's go check out the new mural Mrs. Meyer just drew on the gym wall."

EPOV

"Whipped," I yelled to my Best Friend who was running to Alice's room to bring her, her breakfast, Frosted Flakes, fresh squeezed orange juice and 2 pieces of bacon. Her favorite.

" Good Morning to you to," Jasper yelled back to me.

I walked my own pace to the kitchen where my parents were sipping their morning coffee.

"Good Morning Edward," Esme said her eyes still trained to the paper.

"Are you sure you don't have eyes in the back of your head mom because it sure seems like it," I joked.

"Edward?" Carlisle said hesitantly putting down the comics. "I know that I'm not supposed to tell anyone about a patients records or anything even about a patient, but I think that I can trust you not to tell the whole entire world. I have a patient going to Forks High and she has…well let's just say she is not doing very well. I will not reveal her name to you, but if you figure out who I'm talking about I want you to keep an eye on her."

"Sure dad," I answered biting down into my buttered toast. "Not a problem."

BPOV

"So how has Forks High been without me," I asked Angela. "Anything new" We had sat down at a picnic table for we had about 15 minutes before class started. I was going to return to my original schedule that I had at the start of the year. .

"Well, Mr. Banner and Ms. Cope got together," she giggled.

"No!" I replied excitedly.

"Yes!" she said nodding her head. "I saw them at the STAKESHOUSE last Saturday and they were totally going at it. It was kind of disturbing though."

"I'll bet it was," I laughed. "Anything else?"

"Me and Ben got together," she blurted out.

"Ben Cheney," I exclaimed. "Omg I'm so excited for you

"I know!" she said. "We're both so shy and he's so nice to me she replied dreamily. And … well enough about me. Where have you been these past 3 months? Jasper was freaking out when you didn't come to school. We drove to your house on the lunch break and Charlie told him that you'd be gone for a while. He'll be so glad to see you"

"And I'll be glad to see him too," I said. "As matter of fact. There he is." I cried pointing to be honey blonde haired Best Friend. "Jasper," I shouted. "OVER HERE YOU DIMWITT!"

"Bella?" he yelled pulling his head over the sea of people.

"Jasper?" I said mockingly.

"BELLA!" he yelled pushing his way toward me. He pulled me into a hug. "Oh my fucking god where have you been. I've been worried sick. Are you aright. What happened? Oh Bella I'm so glad to see you."

" Uhhh Jasper," I wheezed. "Could you please let go of me before I loose my circulation,"

" Opps, sorry," he mumbled.

"Its fine," I said blushing my famous red tomato blush.

"Well Bella sorry to say, but your blush is still here," he said smirking

"Shut up," I shouted elbowing him in his stomach." Come on let's go over there with Angela. It seems like we have a lot to catch up on."

EPOV

Jasper apparently had some business to do so he left me with the job of taking Alice to school.

"Edward!" came my sister's voice. " You ready?"

"Yeah?" I was ready about ten minutes ago, but you however had to apply mascara to your eyes and quote quote make myself look pretty." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but beauty come before my brother's impatience," she teased.

"Get in," I growled opening my shiny most prized possession's door.

"Tut Tut Edward," she laughed. "I hate a feeling something amazing is going to happen today," she said dreamily.

"What?" "Are the new prada shoes coming out today I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. If it's something about Jasper I REALLY don't want to know," I said picturing very disturbing mental images with my sister and my new best friend.

"No," she replied hyper again. "I think we're going to have a new friend today in school."

Mhmmm," I answered in a disinterested tone. Alice always had these strange feelings all the time. The scary thing was that she was almost always right. There was that one time when I was 8 year old when she said that I would lose my tooth on the 18th, but it actually came off on the 17th. I had a lot of fun teasing her after that, but then after she warned me that my 8th grade girlfriend wasn't going to go to the dance and I was going to humiliate myself by going I decided to just agree to whatever she "predicted".


End file.
